Changes
by pixienight356
Summary: An experience makes Rachel break out of her shell and make some interesting friends. Puckleberry with a Santana/Rachel friendship. The rating is T for language. Read and Review. First Fanfic.


_**This is my first Fanfic so tell me what ya think. I'm definitely a Puckleberry fan and love Santana/Rachel friendships. I have the rating at a T for language and I'm pretty sure it will stay there. No beta so any and all mistakes are mine.**_

_**I do not own Glee or Puckleberry would always be together and Santana and Rachel would be best friends. :P **_

Rachel walked into school at McKinley with her head held high. Today she was different. She was herself. Her dads left for the longest they ever had, a year. They were both professional layers and went wherever they were 'needed'. But Rachel knew the truth. They went wherever they wanted, whenever they wanted. She was rich, well her parents were and they gave thousands of 'I'm sorry I won't be home for 6 month gifts.' Their house was a huge mansion with a large empty stable on the outskirt of Lima. Pictures were posed and full of fake smiles. The house was huge and empty.

The last night was a day of changes for Rachel. She made a friend she never thought she would. Santana. Yeah, you heard her right. Santana was driving by as she saw Rachel crying in the driveway and a smashed phone laying feet ahead of her.

*****Flashback*****

**Santana was driving to her own empty house in her Porsche Carrera GT. Her dad had bought it for her last year on her 17****th**** birthday. She was about a mile away when she saw Rachel crying in her driveway. She was the only person who knew Rachel was secretly rich since they both lived in the same area. She stopped and pulled over. No matter what people thought, Santana Marie Lopez had a heart. She had a pretty big heart but she always had built up a pretty big wall. She picked up the phone pieces, which she would later learn was ran over after Rachel threw it at her leaving fathers, and slowly made her way to Rachel. **

**She threw herself down quite ungracefully next to Rachel on the hot pavement. Rachel looked up in shock at her. "I know." Santana said quietly. "My parents went with them." Santana's parents were both very successful doctors and were just like Rachel's Dads. Although Rachel had only learned this the previous morning when her fathers had told her they were going with them. That one sentence began the most unlikely friendship ever. **

**That night they cried together and Rachel told her how she hated her outfits and having to be perfect for her fathers. That night Santana finally let down her wall for the first time ever and let the most unlikely person inside. **

*****End*****

Rachel was wearing a pair of tight boot cut jeans., brown boots, a tank top that was pink and sparkly with her hair pulled back in a pony tail, high up on her head. She had the outfit in the back of her closet. Her makeup was light but sexy and the look on her face was nothing but confident. She was done being 'Daddies little girl' and playing by the rules. She met Santana at her locker, dressed in her cheerios uniform and together the two girls walked to math together.

Heads turned and rumors started. Rachel couldn't help but laugh at much like a TV show it looked like but she had to admit. It felt kind of awesome to have all eyes on her and the crowds moving out of her way. After years being on the bottom, attention felt really nice.

Nobody slushied her with Santana at her side and although they both knew it probably wouldn't last for long Rachel basked in the thought of not having to change her clothes. At lunch the girls went to 7-11 and got slushy's and some snacks. They wanted to save this calm a little longer while everyone was in shock before the storm broke out. But after lunch was Glee.

They girls had a song planned to sing and was excited to blow everyone's socks off. They walked in and before anyone could say anything Rachel asked to sing. Mercedes, Quinn, and Finn all groaned but everyone else looked on with interest as both girls got up together.

Everyone was surprised when Rachel asked Puck to grab his guitar and play along. He looked a little nervous but she knew he knew the song. It was his little sisters favorite after all and last Hanuka he played backup when she sang at the party they hold every year. Puck and Rachel had a secret friendship through their church and Rachel's babysitting. He would do basically anything for her. As soon as Brad began to play and Santana to sing he caught on quickly ad flashed Rachel a smile.

**Santana**_ Rachel __**Both**_

**Na na na da da (x6) **

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_ **(I would pray)**

T_ying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_**So I prayed,**_ _I could break away_

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**_

_**I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky**_

_And I'll make a wish _**(Make a wish)**

_Take a chance _**(Take a chance)**

_Make a change _**(Make a change)**

_And breakaway_

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**_

_**But I won't forget all the ones that I love**_

_I'll take a risk _**(Take a risk)**

_Take a chance _**(Take a chance)**

_Make a change _(**Make a change)**

_And breakaway_

**Na na na da da (x3) **

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, __**far away**_

_And breakaway_

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**_

_**I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky**_

_And I'll make a wish _**(Make a wish)**

_Take a chance _**(Take a chance)**

_Make a change _**(Make a change)**

_And breakaway_

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**_

_**But I won't forget all the ones that I love**_

_I'll take a risk _**(Take a risk)**

_Take a chance _**(Take a chance)**

_Make a change _(**Make a change)**

_And breakaway_

_**Buildings with a hundred floors**_

_**Swinging around revolving doors**_

_**Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but**_

_**Gotta keep moving on, moving on**_

_**Fly away, **__breakaway_

_**I'll spread my wingsAnd I'll learn how to fly**_

**Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye**

_I gotta take a risk _**(Take a risk)**

_Take a chance _**(Take a chance)**

_Make a change _**(Make a change)**

_And breakaway_

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**_

_**But I won't forget the place I come from**_

_I gotta take a risk _**(Take a risk)**

_Take a chance _**(Take a chance)**

_Make a change _**(Make a change)**

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway _

At the end of the song everyone clapped minus The Three Amigos in the middle row. Sam smiled at Santana and she blushed so Rachel made a mental note to ask her about that later.

"Have you finally given up on going after my boyfriend?" Quinn asked sarcastically. "Have you finally realized your just too damn ugly for him? Or is this just another plan of yours to get him back? Get it through your head you freaking slut. He. Is. Mine." She screamed, as Finn sat next to her a smile on his face thinking to girls where fighting over him.

"Yeah, Rachel stop with the slutty outfits and the love songs. Your ugly and untalented and I wouldn't be with you if you where the last girl on the earth." Finn said as he wrapped his arm around Quinn, thinking Rachel was going to let it all go. Well, she wasn't.

Ms. Pillsbury motioned for Will to come outside and he willingly left, happy to be pulled away from the drama of his kids. Nobody even noticed he left. They were too wrapped up in the scene in front of them.

"Now I don't know what you've been smoking Quinn but Rachel is the most talented in this room and is naturally beautiful unlike you, Lucy." Santana spat stepping protectively in front of Rachel who was already pushed behind Puck. She had a hold of the back of his shirt keeping him from punching some sense into Finn. "Says watermelon chest." Quinn retorted, making Rachel gasped after hearing how Santana's mom had forced her to get a boob job.

That was the last straw for Santana as she dove straight for Quinn screaming in Spanish any and every insult she could think off. Sam was quick though and grabbed her pulling her and keeping her behind his back with one arm in one fluid motion. Mike moved in front of Tina not liking her being so closed to this drama where a fight can break out at any moment.

"Gosh, Rachel. I wish somebody would just punch you in the face." Finn said as Quinn and Mercedes both laughed behind him. "Maybe it would make her look better." Mercedes said high-fiving Quinn. Puck stood up even taller and puffed out his chest unconsciously pulling Rachel even closer to his back. "Come at her. I dare you."

The entire room froze as Finn started walking toward Puck until they were inches away from each other. "Protecting the hobbit now are we?" Finn asked sarcastically. Rachel gasped as she was quickly pushed over to Mike before Puck swung his fist out to collide it with Finns face. Finn punched back and the next thing everyone knew Finn and Puck were in a full out brawl.

It went on for what seemed like forever until Puck finally calmed down enough to hear Rachel crying and screaming for him to stop in Santana's shoulder. He automatically got up off of Finn and with one last punch headed over to Rachel. He nodded at Sam and Mike who were both standing protectively in front of the girls.

Rachel had quickly gone into a panic attack and Puck knew he had to get her out of here. "We have to get her out of here. She is having a panic attack." He said urgently. His mother had panic attacks ever since his dad left them so he knew one when he saw it.

"Follow me." Santana nodded to the door and they all walked out together minus Quinn, Finn and Mercedes. Rachel had come to school with Santana that morning so Santana headed to her car. Santana jumped in the driver's seat and Puck carried Rachel out and sat in the backseat with her on his lap. He tossed Sam his keys since he had driven both of them to school. Mike helped Artie into his car and Brittany jumped in with Tina. Tina had called Kurt to let him know what had happened and he said to tell Rachel to call him when she was ready to talk about it. It was always hard for him to get away from working with The Warblers.

They pulled into Rachel's house and nobody expected the mansion they saw except for the three in Santana's car. Puck picked up Rachel who had calmed down on the ride over. Puck had whispered sweet things in her ear and sang Sweet Caroline and Santana couldn't help but smile at how Rachel calmed down instantly in his hold. He carried her in despite Rachel's protest and only set Rachel down to let her unlock the door. But she was back in his hold the instant he seen her legs start to give out.

He walked past the front room, through the kitchen, and into the huge living room with most the glee club following in awe. He laid her on the couch wrapped his arms around her. He sighed as she snuggled deep into his chest to make herself look invisible. It was going to be a long night.

_**Please review what you think about it. Thanks,**_

_**Pixie**_


End file.
